Lone Wanderer Learning the Truth
by Spartan300i8
Summary: As the lone wander continues his search for his dad he learns the truth of his birth and his father's work
1. Heading to Rivet City

After resting in the G.N.R building I decided to head back to Megaton before heading to Rivet City. I went back the same way I came finding more ghouls. When I got back to Megaton the people gave things for defusing the bomb. I had to replace this my Vault Jumpsuit that I had been repairing since my first super mutant attack. I head up to Carder Side Supply and talk to Moira Brown. She was a bit strange she had the idea of making a wasteland survival guide and ask me about life in the vault. I just stared off into the distance thinking about my life in the Vault and Amata. I told her that life was great in the vault until my dad left. She gave me an Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit and Leather Armor. I thanked her and left the store with new armor and some more weapons and ammo.

After a week or so in Megaton I began heading towards Rivet City. I decided to follow the river and encountered some raiders and a group of Mercs form an organization called Talon Company. They were not the nicest people they had a contract on me for being a good person. Putting them down was as easy as putting down raiders. I continue falling the river until I say what looked like the Jefferson Memorial.

The area was infested with super mutants. I had to cross the memorial to get to Rivet City so there was no time to waste. After killing the mutants in my way I proceed to the Rivet City. Three Dog was right there was people living the inside the beached aircraft carrier. There was only one way in that was through a bridge that was extend from the carrier to the platform they built so they were well protected. I was aloud in to look for any information about my father. I had no idea what I was about to hear.


	2. The Truth

I proceed into the boat and search of this Dr. Li. I got directions to the lab and head that way. When I got to the lab and went up to Li she was in shock and I didn't know why.

"Can't you see I'm... It's you, you look so much like him" Li said she apparently knew me but I had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm sorry have we met before?" I ask confused. Li didn't seem surprised, " I am Dr. Madison Li, I worked with your parents on Project Purity and help was there at your birth but you were to young to remember." She said. I remember her face now but I didn't tell her. I couldn't believe my dad lied to me about my birth. I didn't know what to believe now. "Have you seen my father?" I now it was very important to find him and get the truth from him. "I thought he sent you here. In fact aren't you suppose to be in a vault James said he left you there. He went back to the Jefferson Memorial saying that he found the key that would make Project Purity work." I thanked her for the information and she wished me luck in finding my father.

I headed back to the Jefferson Memorial and cleared the building of the super mutants. I collected all the holotapes I could find. There was one that was different from the rest. I was from my mother and it was the first time that I can remember hearing her voice. I cried listening to it the loss of a love hits a person hard. Is this why my father left? Does it have something to do with mom? I listen to the tapes my father recorded. The key was something called G.E.C.K the Garden of Eden Creation Kit. From what he found out it could bring back life even after a nuclear explosion. Then he had were he was going next, He was heading to Vault 112 to locate the scientist who created the G.E.C.K. I was of to Vault 112 and hope that he was still there.


	3. Vault 112

Vault 112 was to the south of Vault 101. I wondered what could possibly be in there. Was there people still living in the Vault or was it infested with the life of the wasteland? I found where Vault 112 should be but there was a garage. I looked around in the garage which had a few mole rats. After clearing them out, I found a switch that open up a hole in ground. I went down there and there was the giant door I remember of home. After the door open it looked as clean as Vault 101 but seem empty. Where was everybody it was obvious that someone was here. I continue my way when I was greeted by a Robobrain. It said that I was a resident of Vault 112 and that I was late. It told me to but on a Vault 112 Jumpsuit and sit in something called a 'Tranquility Lounger' I proceed into the vault after put on the jumpsuit and found these egg shape machines. Was these the loungers? I found and empty one it open and I sat in it. Then the started closing and then a television was in my face. There was strange person on it like a hacker or something. I blacked out.


	4. Tranquility Lane

When I woke up something strange was going on. I was sitting on a bench and everything was prewar and I was a kid again. I think that the tranquility lounger put people into worlds created by someone. One of the people here came up to me and and said that this girl named 'Betty' was looking for me. I found Betty at the playground which was at the center of this 'neighborhood'. She was excited that she had someone new to play with and ask if I wanted to play a game. I said sure and then she wanted me to make this kid cry. I couldn't do it there was no way I was going to make a kid cry. I left Betty and then this old lady came to. She said I should be here and that they been stuck in here for years. She said there was a failsafe inside the abandon house but there was a code to make it appear. I thanked her and head to the house. After I few awhile of getting the code wrong over and over I finally got the code and it appeared like the old lady said. The only way to end this program was to active a Chinese attack so I did. Then I went back to Betty.

Betty no longer sounded like a young girl but an old man. Betty told me that her real name was Stanislaus Braun that he was a Vault Tec scientist. I ask him if my father was here and said that he was in this program as the dog and that he will be alright. I left the program and was back in Vault 112.


	5. A Fathers Return

As I came out of the Tranquility Lounger I saw my father come towards me. "Thank you son if I knew about Braun I would of never of came but what are you doing here?" He was happy and surprise to see me. "I came to find you. How could you just leave me without telling me? What more important than your own son? Does it have to do with mom?" I let him have a piece of mind and he just looked at me calm. "I know you are mad at me and you have all the right to be. I found something that could change for the best of the Wasteland. I found the key to bringing fresh clean water to the Wasteland. Your mother had a verse form the bible that we could make reality. It was Revelation 21:6 I am Alpha and Omega the beginning and the end. I'll give onto him a drink from the waters of life freely."

He continued to explain why he left and that we need to get back to Rivet City and talk to Li. I told him that I would go with him and that I was sorry for going off on him. There was one thing I asked him I asked how mom really died and that's when he drop down and started crying. He said that he never lied about the death of my mother that she died giving birth to me. After sitting down and talking a bit more we headed to Rivet City

I really wish I had spent more time with him.


	6. Father's Love

We got to Rivet City and went straight to Dr. Li's lab. I could see it in her face joy and calm. "James your back," My father was ready to work on the project that was stopped 19 years ago. "Madison I found the key to what we have been missing we need to get back to work." Madison joy seemed to disappear, "James it so long I don't think it's possible to get it running not to mention that the memorial is infested with super mutants." My father wouldn't take no for an answer, "With what I found we can finish what we started and give the people of the Capital Wasteland fresh clean water." Dr. Li looked down and shook her head, "Damn it James you owe me a drink when this is all said and done. I'll round up my team and we'll head out to Jefferson Memorial." Dr. Li came up to me, "Thanks for finding him I owe you an apology if it wasn't for you the project may have been loss forever." Dr. Li walked around the lab gathering her team I walk over to dad, "Dad we already to go?" I want to make my mother's dream come real and work side by side with my father. He shook his head yes and we all started to head to the Jefferson Memorial and I started to think about Amata. It has been about 2 months since I had to leave Vault 101 I wonder how she is doing and if she was safe. The Jefferson Memorial was safe for everyone to enter and we began work. Dad needed me to switch on the emergency power then report back to him in the Project Purity Control room. I was an easy task but it was lonely and made me think of Amata more than usual. By the time I found the emergency power switch I was crying over Amata. I got myself in order and headed back to dad. He said he hear that I defused the bomb in Megaton and said that it was a very good thing even though I put myself in harm's way. I ask what was next and said that some of the fuses need to be replace and then there will be a door I need to get through to get the main power switch. I got the fuses and headed down to the sub levels and looked for the fuse box. After finding the fuse box and replacing the fuses I found the door that was originally locked and behind the door was the main power switch. Dad came on the intercom I ask what was next and he said that there was something wrong with one of floodgates and valve was in the pipe.

I found the gate that leads into the pipe Dad told me I couldn't go back the way I came in. I walked through the pipe until I found the valve which was outside the memorial. As I was turning the valve I heard a strange sound. There was a hole in the pipe above and I could see a strange plane landing and people in power armor got out and rush towards the Jefferson Memorial door. My father came on the intercom and told everyone to stay calm and stay put. I didn't listen and fallowed the pipe and it took me back to the sub levels. As I entered the sub levels the men in power armor began firing at me with laser rifles. I fought my way to the Project Purity control room where I found my father, one of Dr. Li's scientist, and 3 other man in the control room and the door was locked. Dr. Li and I was standing outside the room listening to what was going on. The men in the overcoat seem to be calling all the shot telling my father that the project must be turned over to the Enclave. My father kept trying to tell him that the project doesn't work and it was a privet project. The man pulled out his pistol and shot the scientist that was in there with my father. My father told to stop and that he would start the purifier as long as there was no more killing. What he did next I wish he never of done. After putting the code there was an explosion and then the whole room he was locked in was filled with radiation. Everyone fell except my father he walked over to the glass door where I was and with a tear on his face and his hand on the glass he told me to run. He drop to knees and fell down just like that he was dead. Dr. Li came up to me and said we had to leave. I told her I wasn't leaving my father in there but she told me that the radiation levels in there deadly and there was no way to save him. I followed her to a tunnel were the surviving team was waiting. Dr. Li said that the tunnel led to the Citadel which the Brotherhood Of Steel was. The tunnel was filled with the Enclave and ghouls. We finally got to the Citadel but they wouldn't let us in. Dr. Li convince them by yelling into the intercom demanding Lyons to let us in and surprisingly it worked the door open and we went in.

I cried the whole way there I just found my father and just like that he was gone. The Enclave will pay for my father's sacrifice


	7. A Bit Of Joy Returns

We were greeted by Elder Lyons and ask what has happen. Dr. Li told him that the Enclave have taken over the Purifier and that my father had died and that I was here to help out and to give anything to me that could prove useful to me like Vault Tec computers. Elder Lyons came up to me and told me he was sorry for the loss of my father and was willing to help out. I ask if I could learn how to use the power armor. Elder Lyons said that usually he don't allow it but given the situation he said I was allowed to and that I need to talk to Paladin Gunny. I thanked him and then Sarah Lyons came up to me, "You sure know how to get yourself into trouble. Welcome to the Citadel we don't get a lot of visitors. If you need anything you can come find me and I'll try to help out." I thanked her and proceed to Paladin Gunny. He taught me how to use the armor and gave the power armor I trained in I thanked him and then I went to Megaton.

When I got Megaton I got something new on my Pip-boy it was from Amata. She said that her father has gone mad with power and she needs my help in stopping him. The password to the Vault has been changed to her name. Just as soon as I entered Megaton I quickly left… I was going back home and I was saving my girl.


End file.
